The present invention relates to an anti-lock mechanism for use with a brake/clutch locking device.
Today, many manufacturers are doing research to provide a brake/clutch locking device. However, there are still some limitations in the use of each device. Some devices include many locking mechanisms and thus lead to extremely complicated operation. This is especially true for a brake/clutch locking device in the form of a slidable axial tube used in pulling the lock. Such a device lacks a mechanism that prevents locking due to impact when the device is in the unlocked state. Sometimes, the brake/clutch locking device may unintentionally be locked while being subjected to an external impact, resulting in the driver being unable to step on the brake pedal to stop the vehicle. One of the reasons why the anti-lock mechanism has been developed for use with the brake/clutch locking device according to the present invention is to solve the above problems and provide more safety to consumers.